A Warriors Birth
by 7thdoctor
Summary: The newly regenerated War Doctor makes his way back to his TARDIS and is greeted by some old Friends.


As the newly regenerated Doctor makes his way back to the TARDIS this one feels different. But he knew why, the Sisterhoods elixir had regenerated him. But he was no longer The Doctor, he was a warrior, whos mission was to end this war, by whatever means necessary. The Warrior makes his way through the wreckage, looking for his TARDIS. In his mind hes just hoping theres still a TARDIS to be found.  
"Yes it shouldnt be to much farther old chap." A voice rang out.  
The warrior froze confused. He knew the voice but there was no way it was him. He then stops and turns around.  
"Is there any one there? Hello, hello out there." He asks to avail. The only reply is wind and dust flowing by. He heard what sounded like a piece of the wreckage fall in. He then turns back to his work and pulls off another piece of metal to see his TARDIS just fine. Yes it had a few scratches but, just fine. He pushes the door open and walks to the console. The TARDIS desktop theme seemed to have changed while he was away.  
"Interesting old girl, coral eh.." He chuckles then flips a switch on the console the TARDIS's middle piece begins to move and it takes off through space and time.  
"Yes it is a very interesting theme isnt it?" That same voice rings through the TARDIS this time and the Warrior turns around and his jaw almost falls to the floor. It was a funny little man, dressed in plaid pants with a hole in the knee, loafers, with a suit jacket way to big for him, white shirt and bow tie, and the bowl cut its been a very long time since hes seen that.  
"Well dont look so funny you know who i am." Huffs the Second Doctor.  
"How in the blazes are you here, why are you here?" The Warrior runs his hand through the new brown hair in confusion.  
"Yes well, im not actually here, im more of a hallucination per say." He smiles and rumbles his hands in his pockets.  
"A hallucination, why am i seeing hallucinations?" The Warrior asks.  
"Well your just a bucket of questions, i dont know!" Shouts the Second Doctor looking a bit irritated with the inquiry that the Warrior has commenced in.  
"Well, no need to shout." The Warrior replies.  
"Look we all voted, you know down there-" he points towards his chest area referring to the Doctors time line. "And they sent me here to speak with you."  
"About the current events eh?" The Warrior chimes yes.  
"Hmm yes quite right. Well we know the debauckle youve been put in, and we wanted you to know that were behind you." He smiles as he fiddles with his hands.  
The Warrior smiles, "Well thats very appreciated, but i dont consider myself a Doctor any more, not with the things im going to have to do."  
"No no no no no boy, its okay, you do as you must. I cant say i would be brave enough my self to stand up and take charge the way your going to have to." The Second Doctors voice raises trying to emphasize his point.  
"No no your doing it all wrong my boy!" Another voice rings out and then is followed by another incarnation appearing beside his Second.  
This Tall lanky man appears, in some sort of velvet red suit with frill on the chest, and hair as white as snow.  
"Oh my giddy aunt the desktop is Hideous." A startled Third Doctor looks around the room and then at his second self.  
"Your supposed to be making him feel better about all of this!" He scolds his younger self.  
"Well Dont yell at me im trying Fancy Pants!" The Second Doctor yells back.  
The Third Doctor then turns back to the Warrior,  
"Yes now you must not be to hard on yourself. Weve all did some things we didnt want to do but i promise you it will be ok." The Third Doctor Smiles.  
"Yes yes well ive never been to war like this, never had to help eradicate another race. And i fear that will be the only answer to this. So no this time im not the Doctor, however i am the Warrior and i will hold the flame for the good men to follow." He then Turns away from the past incarnations with a tears in his eyes trying to hide them.  
The Second Doctor opens his mouth to say something more but the Third Doctor stops him and shakes his head. The Second looks down at his feet in almost a shame of some sorts and disappears. The Third Doctor looks on at his older self for just a moment, and walks over to him and pats him on the back but then Disappears. The Warrior stands straight up and looks where his past selves once stood. Then back at the console as it finally lands. He checks the Readings for where he is exactly he aimed for Galifrey but thought it shouldve taken longer.  
"HELP SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" A voice screamed on the scanner as soon as it came up. It was a girl out side the TARDIS face to face with a Dalek.  
"EXTERMINATE EXTERMINATE!" Shrill from the metal Death machine. Quickly the Warrior runs out the Door with the power weapon he had strapped to his back.  
"Oi you old tin can, its me The Doctor!" He yells to get its attention.  
It turns its eyestalk towards the Warrior.  
"ALERT ALERT DOCTOR, EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR EXTERMINATE TH-" its interrupted by a giant blast of energy from the weapon that completely deactivates and destroys the machine. The wooded area around them catches fire and he then looks back at the spot the girl was standing in. It looks as if she collapsed for some reason so he returns the gun to its position on his back and runs over to scoop her up. He quickly does and returns her the TARDIS as the fire begins to blaze the forest they were in. He sets her inside in a nearby seat close to the console Dematerializes and the adventures begin.


End file.
